The Secret life of Helia
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: Helia has been distant from Flora and he won;t tell anybody why. please read and review.
1. Distance in Between

**Hey there loyal readers! Well here is the first chapter of the new story I told you about. because of how fast i was able to get this chapter up the hiatus on my other stories has been decreased to one week. one week from today new chapters on my stories will appar. please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Flora looked out the window, sighing. Things with Helia have been odd and she couldn't quite understand why. Every time she tried talking to him about his family, he tensed up. He would start sweating and he'd look away. Almost immediately he would change the subject. But it wasn't just when she talked about his family. It was strange. Helia was distancing himself from her. He never called her anymore and the poems and drawings that he would always give her had just stopped coming. At first she thought he was working on something big for her but she soon learned that she was wrong. It wasn't long after that he just stopped showing up. Every time the boys came over he wouldn't be there. The boys said it was because his uncle needed to see him or he was working on an extra credit project. But the worst was that He had cancelled three dates so far and it looked like he was about to cancel a fourth.

She had gotten a call from him yesterday saying that he would have to take a rain check on their picnic in the park. Flora told him that it was fine and that was the end of the conversation. Bloom even asked Sky what was going on with him but Sky said that he seemed to be fine, a little more closed off than usual but otherwise he seemed the same as before. Flora couldn't help but think that Helia was changing for the worst. She was afraid that she was going to lose him. The distance in between them was growing. She tried calling him and emailing him asking if something was wrong but he wouldn't take her calls and was certain that all her emails were just being deleted.

"Oh Helia…" She thought to herself. The room was quiet and still. Her friends had gone out on a group date with their boyfriends, Helia deciding not to go and Flora having no choice but to stay behind. Her friends offered to call it off, but Flora told them to go ahead, she didn't want to spoil their afternoon out.

Tired of looking out the window, Flora walked over to her desk opening one of the drawers. Inside were all the poems and drawings that Helia had ever given her. One of them stood out more than the others. This one was special to her because it was the first time she ever said that she loved him. She closed her eyes to recall the moment.

_FLASHBACK_

_The spring air was chilling to the bone. All the snow had melted and the ground was now dry but the air still felt of winter. She wore a pair of for form fitting jeans, her tall pink boots and her pink and green sweater that she liked. The trees around her were just beginning to bud; many of the flowers had bloomed. The air smelled fresh and new like it did after a heavy rain fall. Flora took a seat, her hands behind her. Her fingers weaved through the grass anchoring her to the ground like the wind was going to blow her away. _

"_There's my precious flower." A voice said from behind. Flora smiled when it first spoke. The voice was one she could recognize even in the heaviest of crowds. She stood up and ran to him jumping into his open arms._

"_Hello there my Hero." She said backing nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. Helia took inn a deep breath the sweet smell that could only come from his flower filled the air. He pulled away so he could look at her. Her smiling green eyes and beautiful flowing hair of gold made it impossible for him not to smile. _

"_What's that Helia?" Flora asked staring at the paper that was sticking out of his pocket._

"_It's for you. I've been working on it all week." He said handing it to her. Flora gazed at his calligraphy as the words sat on the page. Flora always loved how he made it look like the words faded on to the page. Flora's eyes grew wide as she read it, a large smile appearing on her face._

"_Read it aloud for me, please?" He asked. He wanted to hear her cheery voice as the words were read from the page. _

_**From the day we first met, your eyes were a glimmer  
Your smile so bright, your lips that would shimmer  
My heart skips a beat every time that we talk  
How my palms would get sweaty whenever we walk**_

_**I can't help but smile when you are around  
You are the greatest treasure ever found  
You are my angel, my flower, my dove  
You are the only girl I will ever love.**_

_**I love you Flora, Now and forever  
Our souls are connected and cannot be severed.**_

"_Oh Helia I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. He wanted to savor this moment and remember it always._

A tear stood in Flora's once cheery eyes. Something was wrong. Helia loved her and she loved him. He wouldn't just separate himself from her. She closed the drawer to her desk, and ran out of her room. She needed the fresh air. She needed time to think.

Outside everything was bright and beautiful. Everyone in the park seemed happy. People were having picnics others were playing with their pets or children. Flora continued to walk until she found herself alone. The trees surrounded her, blocking out any of the sound from before. The only thing she could hear now was her own thoughts. The wind blew through the trees, the voices of nature calling out to Flora.

As her years at Alfea continued the more she felt connected with nature itself. It spoke to her all the time now. There were times when she felt like she was having a conversation with nature. Flora at on the stump of an old cypress tree and closed her eyes. As she took in deep breathes the voices of nature seemed to silence themselves. She no longer heard the wind in the trees, she no longer heard anything. Visions of her and Helia flowed back to her. She could see every moment she had spent with Helia come back to her. A voice from the back of her mind began to laugh, taunting her like it was all over and all she would have left of Helia were the memories. Unable to take anymore, she opened her eyes and watched as the wind blew through the trees, the world no longer being still.


	2. Feel Her Pain

That night Flora tried to sleep, but it was hard. All she could think about was Helia and his strange behavior. When she got back to the room, Saladin had called her wondering if she knew where Helia had gone. He said that they were talking about his future when he just snapped and ran out of there. They hadn't seen him since. It worried her. Helia never acted like this. He was never this rash. It hurt her to think that the guy she loved was never going to be the same. When she asked Saladin what was going on with him, he said he did not know. One day he was being his normal self, writing poetry in the quad, the next he was angry and being rash.

Flora broke down in tears for a bout twenty minutes. Her eyes were red and puffy, her body shaking. She wanted to scream and let the world hear her pain, but she didn't. The world didn't deserve to feel the pain that she had building in her heart. Instead she began to ask herself questions hoping that she could come up with some sort of answer. Was it her fault? Did she do something to cause this? Why won't he talk to someone about what's going on with him? She asked herself these questions over and over again in her head, but no answers could be found.

She could still remember the night that everything changed with him. They had gone out for a moonlight stroll. The night was perfect, the moon full, and the stars shining like diamonds. They walked up to the lake, the water still reflecting the two of them. Everything was going perfect. The lied down in the grass, Flora placing her head on Helia's chest. The two of them talked about later that week and how things were going between the two of them. Helia was brushing his fingers through Flora's sun kissed honey hair. When Flora looked up at him, he was somewhere else. He seemed to be thinking about something. His face had become sullen, his eyes gloomy and sad. When she asked him what wrong, he said it was nothing. They parted that night and things were never the same between them.

She walked out onto the balcony, and stared out at the open world. She stared out past the school, beyond the trees and the lake. Out in the distance she could see Red fountain. Helia was there but nobody would know what he was doing or why. Flora sighed, a tear dripping from her eyes. She missed the old Helia. She missed the pacifist who with charismatic charm. She missed the poet whose words always cheered up. Most of all she missed her best friend who knew her better than anyone ever would. No longer able to stand, she slid down to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest.

The wind began to blow, chilling the young nature fairy to the bone. She didn't move, she didn't leave from her spot. She couldn't. She continued to stare out at the specialist school, hoping that somehow, someway Helia would talk to her again. She wished that he would just tell her that everything would be okay, that what was happening with was only temporary. That's all she wished for. As if her wish had been heard a piece of paper, folded in half blew onto the balcony landing at her feet. Her name was written on top in the familiar calligraphy that could only belong to one person she knew. Helia. Her heart began to race as she opened the note.

_My precious Flower,_

_I am sorry for everything that is happening. I know that I have become distant and there is a reason but for now I cannot say, in hopes that I can resolve this matter and put everything back where it's supposed to be. I shall not say good bye to you my sweet, not as long as the sun continues to shine and you still walk this earth._

_XOXO Helia_

A new tear stood in Flora's eye this time, but not one of sadness but one of happiness and hope. She hadn't lost her Helia, but something was wrong with him. She wished he would cue her in and let her help him. Why was he being so secretive? She looked at the sky above, the stars twinkled and shined like Helia's eyes, the moon bright and full, the way his smile always was. Tonight the sky reminded her of Helia. A smile now sat on her face replacing the frown that once occupied it. She fell asleep that night on the balcony. It was surprising, the wind had died down and the chill had subsided, leaving a warm calming sensation over her body. Everything in the world seemed right; everything was how it should be.


End file.
